The Scavenger Hunt
by rarticalsista
Summary: The entire team take part in a scavenger hunt. They find themselves performing many outrageous tasks, ranging from a simple kiss with anyone to unleashing Helena in an adults only store for the first time. All characters are heavily featured and there will eventually be Bering and Wells.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been working on this story for a while. I will get back to Playing In The Shadows eventually. This is a crazy and possibly funny crackfic that will see our Warehouse team in alot of outrageous scenarios. It all came about as I wondered what would happen if HG was to discover a ballpit. There will be atleast a dozen chapters. I'm in need of 2 Scavenger Hunt ideas, open to any suggestions. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

It was early on Friday evening and the entire warehouse team were seated around the dining room table enjoying dessert when Artie announced that he had something important to share with them. He waited until they were all silent before speaking.

"I've been informed by Mrs Frederic that you are all in need of a little vacation time."

"Alright!" Pete exclaimed as Claudia leaned across the table and high-fived him.

"When do we leave?"

"Where are we going?"

They all started talking over each other, enthusiastic at the idea of a little time away from the warehouse.

"Enough!" Artie yelled, frustrated by the interruption. Everyone stopped talking immediately and looked at him. "As I was saying, she has _insisted_ that you all take a one week vacation away from the Warehouse but not all at once. Artifacts never rest, so you can't all take the time off together."

Pete went to speak but Artie raised his hand to silence him. "Over the next three weeks you will all take a vacation. We can only spare two of you at a time. Decide amongst yourselves who goes first. Two of you will leave Sunday." He stood from the table and walked towards the kitchen.

Noise erupted in the room as everyone started talking over each other again. After several minutes of bickering Pete whistled loudly causing everyone to look at him.

"Obviously we aren't going to agree who gets the first week, so how about a competition that will be fair for everyone?"

"What do you suggest?" Myka asked intrigued.

"A scavenger hunt! He exclaimed excited. "We split into pairs and everyone gets to suggest things for us to do, the harder the challenge the higher the points."

Everyone took a moment to think it over.

"This won't be a kiddy hunt with us finding maps and napkins right?" Steve asked as he thought of potential challenges.

"Hell no! We are going all out! Potential felony challenges." Pete smiled as he pictured the scenarios.

"I don't know Pete, it could go badly." Myka said being the voice of reason and responsibility. She knew if anyone was going to get blamed by Artie for allowing this, it would be her.

"Where's your sense of adventure darling?" Helena purred next to her.

"Yeah Mykes, let loose and have some fun for once."

"I have fun." She insisted.

"Well then what do you say? You up for it?" Pete asked and everyone looked towards her pleadingly.

"Fine! But if we get scolded by Artie you will tell him that I tried to stop you all."

"Deal!"

* * *

"Some of those are extreme! Can we please erase a few of those?" Myka asked an hour later as she looked over the list of suggested ideas.

"No way! Those are amazing!" Claudia insisted.

"We cannot do all of those in one day. We have to narrow down the list." Steve said as he read over the list of fifty suggestions, many of which would likely result in being arrested.

"I don't want to get rid of any of them." Claudia said and Pete agreed.

"He's right though, we cannot complete even half of those in one day." Abigail said as she re-entered the room holding a tray of drinks. "We could achieve twenty of them."

"What twenty though?" Myka asked.

"I can create a program that will select twenty at random. I'll activate it in the morning before we leave." Claudia suggested.

"Wait! How about we split it again?" Pete raised his hand to stop any protesting. "Hear me out. We get ten challenges in the morning and the other ten halfway through the day. The final five will be ones that we will have to be together for. Can you write a program for that Claude?"

"Piece of cake!" She said confidently as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Settled! We'll do that in the morning after we draw teams. Rest up everyone, you'll need it if you want to beat me." He grabbed a drink from the tray and walked towards the kitchen.

Helena followed his lead and stood from the table to head to her room. She stood in the doorway leading to the foyer and waited for Myka to approach.

"I do hope we are fortunate enough to be on the same team darling. I believe you would look ravishing in a bikini." Helena whispered to Myka before turning away and walking up the stairs. Myka stood frozen to the spot as she tried to recover from the feelings that Helena had stirred deep inside her yet again. They had always flirted with each other but it had become more frequent over the past few months. She knew what she felt for Helena and was sure that Helena had feelings other than friendship for her; she was just waiting for a confirmation before acting on her feelings.

"Are you two ever going to get a room?" Steve asked as he walked through the doorway snapping Myka out of her thoughts. He laughed quietly as he noticed the blush on her cheeks spread.

"Uh.. goodnight Steve." Myka smiled at him and quickly made her way up the stairs.

"Are they together?" Abigail asked as she and Claudia followed Steve towards the living room.

"We're not sure." Claudia said as she grabbed the TV remote before sitting in the recliner.

"All I know for sure is that there is definitely something there and it is not just friendship."

"I certainly see that." Abigail agreed.

* * *

Myka was the last person to enter the dining room a little after 7am the following morning. She yawned as she took her seat next to Helena.

"Good morning darling."

Myka leaned into Helena and rested her head on her shoulder. "It's too early to be up on my day off." She felt Helena chuckle and smiled.

"Well you best win the vacation so you can sleep in for the next week."

"Alright, now that we are all here we can determine the teams." Pete said as he stood from his seat. He grabbed six straws and arranged them so they were displaying equal heights. "Everyone grab a straw, those who pick the three longest straws will choose the names of those with the shorter straws, out of this hat." He held out a baseball hat. "Alright, everyone pick your straw."

Pete, Myka and Claudia selected the longer straws and had chosen a remaining name from the hat.

"So it's settled, Claudia and Abigail, Myka and Steve and H.G and myself. Now we just need the list. Do it Claude." Pete instructed. Everyone except Myka stood around Claudia as she ran the program to select the first ten tasks. A few sighs and groans were heard.

"No complaining. Rules are as follow. You must get proof of the completion of each task. No proof, no points. They can be completed in any order. Oh and try not to get arrested. Everyone get ready, we leave for Sioux Falls in five minutes." Pete announced and left the room to gather anything he thought he may need. Steve, Claudia and Abigail followed, leaving Myka and Helena alone.

"It is a shame that we are not on the same team together but i'd be glad to offer my assistance for a few tasks." Helena said quietly as she grabbed Myka's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Really, which ones?" Myka asked curiously, she had yet to see the final list but knew that Helena was being genuine.

"Tasks 2 and 3." She smiled mischievously as she dashed from the room, leaving Myka speechless as she looked over the list in front of her.

_'Task #2 - Get a kiss from anyone. -25 points per person' 'Task #3 - Get a date. -30 points per date'_

* * *

**Alright so that's the intro chapter out of the way. It will get better (hopefully). Just a tease of what to expect in coming chapters.**

**Helena discovers a sex shop for the first time, Claudia dressed as Angelica Pickles from Rugrats, possible nipple piercings for certain team members, Bering and Wells in a ballpit, hints of a relationship between Claudia and Abigail, Steve flirting with a male officer, Myka caught with a Blow-Up Doll's head in her lap (this one made me giggle writing it) and possibly having a couple of them arrested for creating chaos in a department store.**


	2. Costume Crusaders

**A/N: I will get to the more crazy and outrageous tasks in later chapters.**

* * *

A little over an hour later the warehouse team were travelling in three separate vehicles on their way to Sioux Falls. It had been a unanimous decision to not attempt any of the tasks in Univille as it would no doubt bring them unwanted attention and a reprimanding from Artie and possibly even Mrs Frederic.

Steve was driving Myka's SUV as his Prius was out of action. She had opted for him to drive so she could research possible locations for their first ten tasks, well 8 of them atleast. She was certain that Helena had been serious about offering to assist her with tasks 2 and 3.

"This is proving to be more difficult than I thought it would be." Myka said as she read over the list. "I've found a location for us to complete the first task though."

"Which one was the first task?"

_"An opposing team must choose any cartoon character duo from the 80s or 90s for your rivals to dress as for the entirety of the competition. – 50 points.""_We get to choose for Pete and Helena."

Steve was interrupted from responding by the sound of his phone alerting him to a new message. He grabbed it out of his pocket and handed it to Myka. "Can you read that for me?"

"Sure." Myka groaned as she read over the message. "Claudia has chosen our costumes."

"What did she pick?"

"Fred and Daphne from Scooby Doo." Steve laughed at the annoyance in her voice.

"That's not bad."

"For you. I have to spend the entire day running around in a skimpy dress and heels."

"I bet H.G will appreciate it."

"You're lucky you are driving or I would hit you right now." She mock glared at him but her voice was filled with amusement.

"Yeah yeah. So what are we gonna choose for Pete and H.G?"

They spent the next few minutes sharing ideas when Myka jumped in her seat excitedly and turned to Steve, "I have the perfect costumes for them."

* * *

"So where will you go for your vacation?" Abigail asked from the passenger seat.

"I don't know. I've seen a lot of the world already but haven't really taken the time to kick back and enjoy it, you know?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'm just in this for the fun and possible mayhem." She shrugged and continued to focus on the drive hoping that it would be the end of the discussion.

After several minutes of awkward silence and quickly building tension, Abigail spoke. "I know you would rather be partnered with Steve. It's fine."

"No! No it's not that." She said honestly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "It's just that he's really the only person I would like to go on a vacation with. He's the closest to my age and Josh is on an expedition or something for the next month." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just that I have no one else to visit and he's the one person I would want to spend a week away from the warehouse with."

Abigail placed her hand on Claudia's forearm and squeezed it reassuringly. "I understand completely and it is absolutely fine to feel that way."

Claudia looked at her for a split second and smiled. It had taken some time but she had learned to let Abigail in. It was something that was proving to be an excellent decision. "Thank you. Really."

"Of course."

They continue to drive, both relieved that some of the tension had broken. It was a little while later when Abigail received a message from Helena. "They have chosen Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael from Rugrats."

"Awesome! I loved that cartoon as a kid."

"I call dibs on Susie."

"Fine by me."

* * *

"Yabba Dabba Doo!" Pete said loudly as he stepped into the change-room.

"What on earth are you on about?" Helena asked confused as she peeked out from behind her change-room curtain.

"I'm Fred Flintstone." He pointed at his outfit; a bright orange robe that was jagged at the shoulders and just below the knees with black triangles scatted over it and a large, bright blue tie.

"Yes, I haven't the foggiest."

"Right, wrong century for you. Nevermind." He stood outside her change-room for several minutes listening to her groan repeatedly and state that she detested dresses. "Come on H.G. It's only a dress and if I can wear one then so can you."

"Yes, but yours goes past your knees."

"It's just how my costume is."

"Atleast Myka chose a suitable one for you." "Although she certainly got it right by depicting you as a caveman." She mumbled behind the curtain.

"Hey! I heard that."

"How do I look?" She asked as she pulled the curtain back and turned around.

His jaw dropped. "You went with the two piece suit?!" He looked her over. She was wearing a light blue halter top which was secured by a thin black strip of material that looped around her neck, a thick black belt with bones scattered vertically around it sat on top of a very short, matching blue, mini skirt with jagged edges and to finish it off she had pinned her hair into a Victorian style Bob. He thought she looked stunning. After realising he'd been staring for too long he quickly snapped his head up to meet her eyes and was greeted by her familiar smirk.

"I take it that I made the right choice?"

"Uh, I, i'll let Myka be the judge." He handed his phone over to an employee so that she could take a picture of the two of them. He sent it to Myka and Claudia as proof that they had completed the first part of the task.

As they stood in line at the register Helena's phone received a message. Pete looked at her as she read it and noticed as she grinned fully. He didn't even need to ask who the message was from, she only ever smiled like that when she was thinking of one person. Myka.

* * *

"I can't believe that they actually had these in stock." Claudia said as she walked out of the costume shop. She was wearing a blonde wig with two pigtails perched on either side, secured by purple bow ties, a purple dress with an orange shirt underneath, dark blue leggings with large dark green circles and purple shoes.

"I'm surprised also." Abigail agreed as she looked over her own outfit which consisted of a yellow shirt with large purple, flower shaped splotches, purple pants and red sandals. She had her hair tied into three pony tailed plaits.

"Here, Steve just sent me a picture of his and Myka's outfits." Claudia said as she handed her the phone.

"Wow! That dress is something else!"

"H.G is so going to owe me big time for suggesting that."

* * *

Steve stood outside the dressing room to wait for Myka. He was fortunate to have a simple outfit that consisted of blue jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with a blue collar and an orange ascot around his neck. He opted against purchasing a wig as his hair was already blonde.

"Remind me to get Claudia back for making me wear this." Myka said as she stepped out of the dressing room. Steve looked her from head to toe and smiled. She was wearing knee high, light purple boots, a tight, bright purple dress that went to mid thigh and a lime green scarf around her neck.

"You look great." She looked at him sceptically. "You really do."

"Why couldn't I have been Velma?" She groaned as she tugged the dress down but it refused to budge.

"Because Claudia knows that H.G. will appreciate this outfit more." He handed her her phone with the picture of Pete and Helena in their costumes on the screen. He smiled as he noticed the smile grace her lips. "I see you clearly like her costume."

She closed the picture and bit her lip nervously. "I think she asked me out before we left."

"What? Like a date?" He asked shocked. He wasn't surprised that Helena had asked Myka out, their feelings for each other were obvious. What surprised him was that Myka was choosing to share her feelings with _him_.

"I think so." She was confused about the situation and really needed to share her thoughts with someone before she started to overthink it. She knew she could confide in Steve and that he would not share any information with the others without her permission.

"Well what did you say?" He asked gently.

"Nothing, she caught me off guard and left before I could answer."

"Well what would your answer have been?" He smiled as he noticed a faint blush creep along her cheeks.

"I don't know." She turned away from him and hoped he wouldn't call her out on her lie.

"Yes you do." '_Dammit_' she thought to herself. "So?"

"Yes" She said quietly but Steve heard it.

"What was that?" He teased.

"Yes, I would have said yes." She huffed, only slightly annoyed at his persistence.

"Excellent, that's 30 points for task 3." He laughed and walked towards the front of the store.

"I haven't said yes _yet_." She said as she followed him.

"No but you will by the end of the day." He said confidently. Myka smiled as she felt a fuzzy warmth spread in her chest. Having the reassurance from Steve gave her the courage she needed. She was now determined to secure not only the date with Helena but the kiss to go with it by the end of the day. She typed a quick message on her phone and pressed send before she could talk herself out of it.

* * *

Helena felt her heart skip a beat as she read the message from Myka, _"Will you be wearing that on our date?"_


	3. Busking

**A/N: I'm still trying to come up with 2 tasks for them to attempt, i'd appreciate any suggestions. **

* * *

"So what's next on the list?" Steve asked Myka as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Well if we complete the list in order, number 2 is to get a kiss from someone." She answered as she secured her seatbelt and tried in vain to pull her dress down to her knees.

"Oh well you can get that from H.G." He teased. "Although she'd be getting the points too so it kinda defeats the purpose."

"We could set up a booth and _you_ could kiss strangers?" She playful chided.

"My name is not Pete." There wasn't a rule against it and knowing Pete, he would jump at the chance to kiss beautiful women. They hoped that Helena would be able to talk him out of actually doing it.

"What's task 3?"

"Secure a date with anyone." Myka said and he smiled at the happiness in her voice. He looked at her momentarily and noticed the full smile she was wearing.

"Have you done that yet?"

"Not entirely sure. I sent Helena a text asking if she would be wearing the costume on the date."

"Can you two ever simplify things?"

"Where is the fun in that?" She playfully smiled at him and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Well let's assume she says yes.."

"But she hasn't yet." Myka said interrupting him.

"She will though. What's number 4?"

"15 points for any phone numbers we receive."

Steve thought it over. Between the two of them he knew it was going to be a tough challenge. Myka wouldn't lead anyone on; especially not now that she had all but confirmed a date with Helena. He knew that it would be up to him to achieve the points but it had been some time since he had hit on anyone and it was never something he was overly confident doing. "We'll come back to that one."

Myka nodded and read over the list again. "We can do number 5 now. Earn $20 from busking for 25 points."

"How are we going to do that, I don't know about you but I don't have any amazing talents."

"That is not true. You can tell when anyone lies, that alone is amazing."

"Yeah but it tends to just piss people off." '_And push them away'_ he thought as he remembered how much of a burden his ability had been in the past. Being able to tell lies was something he had become used to overtime but it never failed to frustrate him.

"Well let's brainstorm and figure out what we are good at."

* * *

"Claudia what are we doing at this park?" Abigail asked as Claudia pulled into a parking spot facing a large crowded park in the middle of the city.

"Completing Task 5." She stated simply as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"How do you plan on earning money?"

"With this." Claudia opened the trunk and pulled out her acoustic guitar case.

"I can't sing." Abigail protested.

"You won't have to. Are you happy to film though?"

"Absolutely." She said relieved.

They made their way towards a large crowd that had gathered near a playground and skatepark. Claudia left her guitar case open as she collected her guitar and started to play. It took a little over ten minutes but she had finally gathered a small crowd of people. Her attention was captured by a guy in his early twenties with short black hair, soft brown eyes, wearing dark, faded jeans, a black leather jacket and holding a skateboard against his side. He had made his way from the skatepark once Claudia had started her second song and stayed until her final song, 20 minutes later. Watching as the crowd dispersed, the handsome stranger made his way towards Claudia and Abigail.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks." Claudia smiled at him as she put her bag in its case and handed Abigail the money she had earned.

"I'm Hamish." He held his hand out and she shook it.

"Claudia and this is Abigail."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He said confidently.

"You're sweet." Abigail said as she stepped back slightly to give them a little space.

"Honest. So do you do this often?" He asked Claudia as he took a step closer to her, Claudia instantly stepped back, slightly uncomfortable by his forwardness.

"No, we're on a scavenger hunt right now and this was one of the tasks."

"Ooh you may be able to help us with some of our other tasks actually." Abigail said as she stepped closer, ignoring the look Claudia gave her.

"Sure, what you got?"

"Are you single?" Abigail ignored the jab from Claudia's elbow in her side.

"Uh, yeah. Are you?" He asked Claudia who was blushing slightly. She nodded in reply.

"Excellent, how would you feel about going on a date with Claudia?"

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Claudia asked appalled. She did think the guy was cute but that didn't mean she was interested in him.

"Earning 30 points. So what do you say Hamish?"

"That was actually what I was going to ask you, would you like to go on a date with me Claudia?" He asked confidently. She moved towards him and kissed him on the lips much to everyone's surprise. She pulled away and looked at the picture she had just taken on her phone.

"25 points." She said to Abigail. "Sorry but I'm not interested in dating anyone currently."

"Oh, uh well can I atleast get your number?" He asked confused as he recovered from the kiss.

"I'll take yours?"

He typed his number into her phone and took his photo to assign to his name. Once completed Abigail and Claudia made their way back towards the car.

"He's cute." Abigail said quietly. She was confused by the scene that had just taken place and knew it was overly presumptuous of her to set Claudia up on a date but for Claudia to kiss him and then turn him down was perplexing.

"Yes but what I said was true, i'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"But you kissed him?"

"Kissing someone is easier than dating them." She stated simply and walked ahead of her to the vehicle.

* * *

Pete and Helena had opted for going to a nearby shopping complex and busking near the entrance. Pete really didn't know how he was going to earn the money, he didn't play an instrument and he knew he would have better luck being paid _not_ to sing. He thought about a strip tease but wisely decided against it after Helena informed him that there were children present.

"Why do you think Myka chose Betty instead of Wilma for your costume?"

"Well from what i've read on the internet, Wilma is his wife and Myka most likely did not want me to endure people believing that you and I were together."

"Hey!"

"Or it could simply have to do with hair colour."

"Oh and yes, we must never mess with your perfect hair." He said sarcastically as he lowered himself to lay on the ground.

"Alright H.G. start filming." She pressed record and cringed as he started doing one handed push ups.

"Pete, I don't believe we are going to make any money with you doing that. Besides i'm certain that anyone walking out of the entrance can see up your dress." She contained her laugh as he bolted to his feet.

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes, wait here."

"Where are you going?" He called after her as she walked into the shopping complex. Pete laughed as he watched a man run into a display stand after ogling Helena's costume. She returned a few minutes later holding a deck of cards.

"You can't scam people." He whispered to her.

"It's not a scam!" She said indignantly. "It is _magic_." She searched the crowd for the right person. "Anyone care to see a magic trick?" She asked loudly causing several people to look at her and Pete. "How about you sir?" She asked a middle aged man wearing dark sunglasses who had approached them.

"What's the catch?" Helena smirked. She knew she had selected the right target.

"A bet of $5. If I fail to successfully pick your card from this unopened deck of cards I will pay you $10."

The man accepted. It was only $5 and he had a very high chance of doubling his money and even if he lost he was still about to take part in a magic trick.

Pete filmed her as she successfully performed the trick over and over. A large crowd had gathered around with more and more people challenging Helena. She selected only certain people though and after earning $40 she decided that it was enough and declared that she was done for the day.

"How did you do that?" Pete asked as they walked throughout the mall. He had watched the entire thing and was amazed everytime she guessed correctly. There was no distinguishable pattern to her performance that he could figure out and it was driving him crazy.

"Simple." She handed him the deck of cards and leaned into him lowering her voice. "I chose people wearing sunglasses and saw the reflection of the cards in their lenses."

"Ha! Awesome."

* * *

Steve and Myka couldn't decide how they were going to earn the $20 so they decided not to waste anymore time on it and moved onto task 7.

"This counts right?" Steve asked as Myka set up ten bowling pins at the end of a discount store's aisle.

"Yes, they didn't state that it had to be at a bowling alley."

"I suppose so." He walked until he was at the end of the aisle and pulled the blindfold down so it was covering his eyes. "Are you recording?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Steve bent down and rolled the plastic bowling ball down the aisle. Myka watched in anticipation as the ball approached the pins. It struck them with little force and 9 of the pins toppled over with ease, she held her breath as she watched the final pin sway back and forth before finally falling over.

"Yes!" She yelled which caused the store manager to look at her questioningly. "We'll take these."

Steve walked to her and gave her a high five. "20 points for bowling a strike blindfolded."

"You know how to juggle right?" Myka asked as she gathered the bowling set into her arms.

"Yeah why?" He asked confused.

"I think i've just figured out how we are going to complete the busking task."


	4. Mascot Mayhem

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this. You motivate me to write quicker. We will get back to Bering and Wells but right now i'm having fun with these tasks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Pete and Helena had spent the past fifteen minutes attempting to ignore the numerous jibes and catcalls that fellow shoppers had voiced at them as they traversed the mall. Pete had to restrain Helena from physically assaulting a group of men who had informed her that they could "show her a good time." He was really starting to regret showing her the two-piece suit to begin with.

After the incident they decided that they needed to leave the mall a lot sooner than planned but not before they'd completed the tasks they had set out to do there first. They had found themselves in the nearest grocery store a little while later to purchase items they needed to complete a task.

They were standing at the cash register waiting to pay for their item when a mother and her three young children approached them.

"Excuse me, may I get a picture with you and my children?" She smiled as she made eye contact with Pete.

"Absolutely!" Pete said proudly as he paid the cashier. He was ecstatic that someone was finally paying more attention to his costume than Helena's. The group posed for their photo and the mother thanked them before departing with her children.

"She was hitting on me." Pete said beaming as he and Helena made their way towards the bowling alley.

"You are delusional. She was simply being polite."

"She was totally checking out my guns." He started flexing his biceps at her but stopped as his stomach growled loudly. "Ooh looks like it's brunch time." He announced and walked towards the smell of food. He really wasn't fussed what he ate just as long as there was plenty of it and it was soon. Helena rolled her eyes and followed him. They descended the escalators into the food court and Pete had barely reached the bottom when he moved briskly towards the McDonalds.

"No freaking way!" He said excitedly as he approached a bench. "H.G. take my picture!" He sat down and placed his arm around the plastic figure of Ronald McDonald.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him bewildered. She was certain that he had reached a new height of odd and confusing behaviour.

"Task number 6 duh!"

"This is a mascot?" She pointed at the plastic clown and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Come on, the sooner you take the picture the sooner I can have me some greasy goodness."

* * *

"Score!" Claudia announced loudly as she parked her vehicle out the front of a bowling alley. "Two tasks for the price of one." She pointed in front of them where a man dressed as a bowling pin was handing out flyers to people on the footpath.

Claudia and Abigail vacated the vehicle and approached him.

"Good morning ladies, may I interest you in a few rounds of bowling? Three games for the price of two?" He smiled charmingly at them as he handed them each a flyer.

"Thanks." Claudia said as she glanced over the flyer. "Uh, would you mind if we got a photo with you?"

"For a couple of the Rugrats, sure."

"Dude! You are the only person to realize what our costumes are." Claudia said astounded.

"Gotta love a classic."

Claudia couldn't resist the urge to high-five him before standing next to him as Abigail took their picture.

"Thanks so much for this."

"You're welcome ladies. I hope you have fun bowling."

They entered the building and purchased a game for each of them but opted to have the bumpers on to give them a better chance at bowling a strike blindfolded. Claudia approached the lane and readied herself to bowl her first ball. She turned to Abigail to make sure that she was filming her before pulling her blindfold down and lobbing the ball down the lane. She managed to knock over seven pins.

"Not bad for a first try." Claudia said proudly as she made her way to the ball-return.

"Yes but I bet I can do better." Abigail challenged.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. If I can get eight or more pins then you have to do the tenth task?" Abigail said confidently as she watched Claudia bowl for a spare.

"Oh you are _so_ on!" Claudia shook her hand and watched Abigail pick up her ball. She _really_ didn't want to have to do their tenth task but knew that it was by far a less tamer task than the ones that would most likely appear in the remaining 10 tasks.

Abigail took two steps towards the pins, pulled the blindfold down and bowled the ball. She quickly pulled it off to watch her progress. "Yes!" She yelled loudly, fist pumping the air.

"Frak!" Claudia gulped as she stared at the end of the lane.

"That's this task complete." Abigail smiled proudly as she took her seat across from Claudia

"You hustled me didn't you?" She wanted to be annoyed at her but she was too impressed to be.

"Yes."

With their task completed and having made excellent time before the final ten tasks would be released at 1pm, they opted for taking the time to enjoy themselves as they finished their game blindfold free. Although Claudia had guaranteed that she would be completing the tenth task, she was actually enjoying being partnered with Abigail. She was seeing an entirely new side to her, one that she was leaning, she liked.

* * *

Myka was seated in the driver's seat of her SUV researching locations while Steve held an icy bottle of water against his right temple in the passenger seat. He had been juggling the bowling pins for their busking task when a kid had gotten too excited and jumped on him causing him to lose focus. It had been momentary but it was enough to throw him off his routine, resulting in a pin hitting him in the head. For plastic they were surprisingly heavy.

"I am now convinced that kids are evil." Steve groaned as he removed the bottle and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was slightly swollen and bright red.

"Well then you are about to hate me too." Myka said as she put her phone in its holder and started the vehicle.

"Why?"

"Because we are going to a peewee baseball game to hopefully find a mascot."

"Don't bookstores have bookworms as kind of an unofficial mascot?"

"Keyword, unofficial."

* * *

They had arrived at a sporting field ten minutes later and were relieved to see that there were two mascots. They decided to try the closest one to them which was a man dressed as a filthy pirate. He was standing to the side of the bleaches as Steve and Myka approached.

"Hey man, do you mind if we get a picture with you?" Steve asked nicely.

"She can." He said to Myka and smiled a toothless grin. Myka returned the smile nervously, she was unsure if the teeth were fake. The man was creepy but she wasn't sure if it was intended to be because of the costume or if it was just how he always was. She reluctantly stepped closer to him and was hit with the overwhelming stench of alcohol. She tried not to recoil and silently prayed that this would be finished in seconds. The man stepped next to Myka and placed his arm around her waist to pull her closer. "What you doing later love?" He smiled as he sniffed her and grabbed her asscheek. Myka instantly grabbed his hand, forcing it behind his back as she swept his legs out from beneath him, causing him to land on his knee. She twisted his arm causing him to yell out in pain.

"You disgusting pig! You should be grateful I don't break your nose."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating over and over causing a large number of people to look at them. Steve stepped forward intending to intervene before Myka followed through with her threat.

"Steve take the picture please!" Steve quickly captured the picture and as soon as he did Myka released the man. He cradled his arm and attempted to stand.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he lunged for Myka's back. She turned quickly and acting on instinct, thrusted her hand into his face, breaking his nose. He screamed loudly. Myka leaned over him and spoke quietly.

"You should never mess with a Secret Service Agent." She resisted laughing at the panicked look that filled his eyes. "Let's go Steve."

They made their way through the crowd of people and headed back to where they had parked.

"Holy crap you have quick reflexes." Steve said after finally recovering from the shock of the incident. He knew that Myka could handle herself but he rarely got to see her in her element.

"Thanks, I think."

"Hey, don't feel bad about that. He was going to attack you and you defended yourself." He said trying to reassure her.

"I guess so."

"So where to next?" Steve asked as they approached the SUV.

"I could _really_ do with a shower to wash his filth off of me." Steve laughed as he watched Myka shudder.

"Will task ten do?"

"Nice try but _you_ can do that one." She cracked a smidgen of a smile at him.

* * *

**Just a little tease of the tenth task. It does involve water and a very public act. Still working on 2 more tasks ideas but i'm finding it difficult to decide on ones that are not inappropriate. Well overly inappropriate. I will try and have the next chapter up soon, it involves Steve with a cop and Helena playing with bubblewrap. **


	5. That's a Wrap

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who left reviews, they made me smile. There may be another chapter posted today, it's written, I just need to edit it. If you ever get the chance to try this task, I recommend not buying cheap wrapping materials as it gets stuck to the roll.**

* * *

After Pete had ingested a vast amount of food, he and Helena continued to make their way towards the mall's bowling alley. On the way Pete had spotted a toy store and dragged Helena inside. Helena followed Pete as he searched for a mysterious item.

"He shoots, he scores." He grinned as he stood in front of a bright pink, child's size quad-bike.

"What are we doing here Pete?" Helena asked confused as she looked at the toy.

"We are going to wrap this vehicle in bubble-wrap!"

"O-kay, but why?" She said still unsure of what this had to do with their current tasks.

"Task 8, completely wrap a vehicle in either foil, cling wrap of bubble-wrap?"

"I believe we are meant to wrap a much larger vehicle than this." She held out the bag filled with rolls of bubble-wrap that they had purchased earlier and inspected one of them.

"No, this qualifies and I don't know about you but I would much rather cover this than risk being caught by the owner of a vehicle." He said as he grabbed the roll from her and started to unravel it.

"We are in the middle of a crowded store. We'd have better luck doing this in the parking lot."

"Look if anyone approaches us, we'll just tell them that we are wrapping it before we purchase it. Trust me, this will be a piece of cake."

Helena rolled her eyes at him. She was convinced that he could turn any conversation into a reference to food. She scanned the store to make sure that they were not being watched before helping him cover the bike.

"Isn't this marvelous?" Helena laughed as she popped a few bubbles a minute later.

"Hey, stop fulfilling an urge we all have when it comes to bubble wrap and help me finish this."

"It is finished." Pete looked at the bike and noticed that she was correct, the small bike was now completely covered in the bubble-wrap.

"Oh, well let's get that picture and leave before we get spotted." He said as he stood.

"Must we leave? We still have two rolls remaining. Can we cover something else?" She asked excitedly.

"No, we really need to get out of here." He tried to get her to move towards the exit but she remained in the same place.

She smiled mischievously before turning to Pete. "It would be such a shame to let this go to waste."

He took a step away from her and bumped into a shelf. "Don't even think about it."

"Do relax. It would be counterproductive for me to wrap _you_ in this. However if the opportunity presents itself for us to use these remaining rolls on say an opposing team, I cannot guarantee that I will restrain myself."

"Was that your fancy way of saying that you are going to wrap Myka in it?"

"Precisely." She smirked as she walked away from him.

"Count me in." He started following her and spotted an employee to their right walking towards them. "We've been made. Leg it." He whispered as he rushed ahead of her.

* * *

Claudia turned her Prius into an alley and parked in front of a large black motorcycle. They stepped out of the vehicle after determining that the alley was empty and approached the bike.

"So how do you want to do this?" Claudia asked as she pulled the tin foil out of her trunk.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked confused as she continued to keep watch over the alley.

"Well it'll be quicker if one of us wraps whilst the other tears sheets. So which do you want?"

"I'll tear the sheets."

They made quick work of covering the bike while still keeping an eye out for anyone approaching the alley. They really didn't want to have to explain what they were doing to the bike's owner. Claudia was covering up any gaps when she heard a loud metallic bang a few yards away. She jumped up quickly and whacked her head on the handlebars.

"Crap!" She held her head and sprinted towards the driver's door leaving Abigail behind. She had climbed in the car and started the engine when Abigail approached her side laughing.

"Everything's fine. It was just a cat." She pointed to the source of the bang where a large ginger cat was seated looking at them inquisitively.

"A cat?" Claudia glared at it as she stepped out of the car, leaving the engine running.

"Yes." Abigail continued to laugh as she and Claudia made their way back to the bike. "I didn't realise you were so afraid of a cute little kitty." She crouched beside the cat and gave it a pat.

"I thought it was a person. Stupid Garfield imitation." She said to the cat and jumped again as it growled at her. "Now I get why H.G. doesn't like cats."

She finished covering the last gap and stepped back to look at her creation. "I think we are done." She said as she took the picture. "We gotta go." She said quickly and dashed for the car again.

Abigail looked at the direction Claudia had previously been watching and noticed that a man was standing outside a door talking to someone at the other end of the alley. She quickly made her way to the car and shut the door and attempted to secure her seatbelt as Claudia sped off out of the alley.

* * *

For their wrapping challenge, Steve and Myka had opted to attempt it in a quieter area with less chance of being caught. They found a suburban cul-de-sac not far from the local aquatic centre and made quick work of covering Myka's SUV in cling-wrap. They had been fortunate to find a large roll of industrial pallet wrapping at a hardware store earlier in the day.

"It needs a little more around the back." Myka said as she stood behind her vehicle looking for any spots they may have missed. Steve held the roll in his hand as he approached her.

"The front is done, this looks to be the last spot." He held the roll out so Myka could grab hold of its ends as he unravelled it. They covered the last patch and were about to celebrate with a high-five when a handsome male officer stepped out of his police cruiser behind them.

"It's alright Myka, i'll handle this."

"You sure?" Steve took a good look at the officer; he had short black hair, a chiselled jaw, was well built with soft brown eyes and a warm smile. Steve returned the smile and looked back at Myka.

"Oh yeah, i've got this." Myka watched as Steve confidently approached the officer.

"Good afternoon Officer..?" Steve held out his hand for the officer to shake.

"Camden." He said as he shook the hand.

"I'm Steve. What can I help you with Officer Camden?"

"Nice to meet you Steve. Care to explain what's going on here?" He pointed towards the vehicle which Myka was leaning against, holding her phone.

"My friend and I wanted to see what her vehicle would look like covered in plastic and well as you can see it looks kinda hilarious."

"That it does. So this is your friend's vehicle?" He gave Myka a questioning look.

"Yeah this belongs to Daphne." He said earning himself a laugh from the officer. Steve wasn't sure what it was about this officer but he felt an instant connection the moment he had looked at him. He was relieved that the situation was going well so far.

Several minutes later after it had been confirmed that the vehicle was indeed Myka's and that no crime had been committed, the officer smiled one last time before driving away.

Myka approached a stunned Steve who still couldn't believe the way the situation had played out. After the officer had run their details and learned that they were both federal agents, he and Steve got chatting, well flirting was more accurate. Officer Camden really wanted to continue the discussion with Steve but he had work to do. Before leaving though, he gave Steve his phone number and told him to contact him so they could continue their discussion when neither of them were working.

"I can't believe that just happened." Myka said as she stood next to Steve.

"Neither can I." He said quietly as he looked at the number that had just been entered into his phone.

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed.

"I honestly have no idea. I only planned to explain the situation but somehow i've ended up with a date I think."

"With a hot officer." Myka pointed out.

"Uh yeah." He said still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Come on Casanova, help me unwrap this thing." Myka laughed as she pulled the last sheet of cling wrap off the back of the vehicle.

* * *

**We've not seen the last of Officer Camden. Steve and Myka are not in the next chapter but Pete talks to Helena about her feelings for Myka. **


	6. Bonding Over Bowling Balls

**A/N: I've decided that there will be a Bering and Wells reunion after the 10th task, I can't wait until the 15th task for Myka to see Helena in her costume.**

* * *

After many interruptions, Pete and Helena finally made their way to the bowling alley where a large number of people were presently making use of the arcade games and lanes. Pete spotted a very attractive woman working behind the counter and promptly made his way towards her. Once Helena had received her shoes, Pete informed her that he would meet her at their lane. A few short minutes later, Pete begrudgingly made his way over to where Helena was seated putting on her bowling shoes. He had failed for the third time that day to secure the phone number of a woman he had been flirting with.

"Not a word." He said to Helena as he watched her open her mouth. She nodded and resigned herself to her trademark smirk. Once he'd tied his laces he sat upright and look at her seriously. "Is it the costume? Because I _know_ she was flirting with me!"

"I am sure it is the costume." She said failing to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Hey! I don't see you trying to earn those points!" He said annoyed as he stood to collect his ball. "Which now that I think about it, is very strange. You are a _huge_ flirt!"

"I am not." She said insulted by the implication.

"You are with Myka."

"Well that is different and Myka initiates the flirting just as much as I do." She said and watched as the realisation of the statement hit Pete.

Since Helena had reappeared in their lives those many months ago after returning the astrolabe, he'd noticed the positive effect it had had on Myka. Myka had spent many months trying to hide her distress over Helena's disappearance but the instant that Myka and Helena looked each other in the eye for the first time since returning, Pete felt an incredible vibe wash over him. One that he had assumed at the time was Myka's relief and happiness but now he knew that it was something far greater. It was the combination of Myka and Helena's feelings for each other. Real, unimaginable, overwhelming _love_.

"You love Myka!" He dropped the ball and stepped closer to her. Helena took a deep breath before looking Pete directly in the eye. She was surprised by the amount of warmth that was present in them and found them to be reassuring. Pete was a huge part of Myka's life and she knew she would eventually have to have this talk with him. She decided to be honest with him and hope that he would be honest with her in return.

"Yes, with everything I am." She said smiling. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud. Watching as a smile took the place of the stunned expression on his face, a huge sense of relief washed over her.

"I guess i've kinda always known it just, it makes _so_ much sense now, the looks, the touches, the cute playful flirting, it's all been foreplay which is _gross,_ but adorable now that I think about it. Not that i'm thinking about it, you know, you and her together like that. Are you together?" He asked as he tried to stop himself from babbling on anymore.

"No Pete, we are not." She said sadly as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Why the hell not?" He asked defiantly.

"You're serious?" She asked astonished. She had expected a reaction from Pete but nothing like this. A huge part of her had expected him to dislike the idea of her loving Myka, maybe even telling her that she had no right to even think of Myka in that way after everything she had put her through. An even larger part of her knew that Pete truly had forgiven her for everything she had done but it wasn't until that moment that she knew for certain that he cared for her deeply.

"Yes! You love her and it is suddenly _painfully_ obvious that she feels the same way about you, so why is it that the two of you are not together?"

"I was uncertain until very recently, that Myka shared my feelings. I thought that maybe I had been reading too much into those looks and touches as you say. But three nights ago while we were in Detroit to retrieve the artifact that caused people to act on their deepest desires, Myka fell under the its influence and almost kissed me."

"Almost?" He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. He was impressed that Myka had been so bold, even if it was because of an artifact.

"Yes, you snagged it at the precise moment that she had gently pushed me against a wall and was a breath away from kissing me."

"Oh wow! Sorry?" He offered sympathetically.

"Actually I should be thanking you. I'd regret if our first kiss was in any way influenced by an artifact and especially one that would cause Myka to forget the moment."

Pete pondered over all of the new information. He was pleasantly surprised that Helena had shared the truth with him, that she trusted him enough to open up to him as he knew just how much of a private person she could be. "So since you know now how she feels, why haven't you made a move?"

"I have, I believe we are going on a date." Helena smiled thinking about the huge leap she had taken. She was so busy thinking about what it could possibly entail that she did not notice that Pete had moved to stand directly in front of her. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug. Helena was overwhelmed by the embrace. He pulled back from the hug and looked at her seriously. "Just promise me that you will not hurt her again?"

"You have my word."

"Good. Good. So where are you going on your date?" He said trying to break the intensity of the moment.

"I don't actually know... why are you being so nice about this, after everything that I have put all of you through?"

"That was all in the past and that is not the person you are now. The person you are now is the one that makes Myka happier than i've ever seen her and as long as you continue to do so, you will have my love and support. After all, we are family and family has each other's backs. No matter what."

Helena pulled him against her again and conveyed her gratitude in the hug. "Thank you Pete." She said as her voice cracked. "To hear you say that means more to me than you will ever know."

"You're welcome Helena."

They both tried to subtly wipe away a tear as they pulled away from the embrace.

"Come on, we have a task to do and while we attempt it we can come up with some ideas for a date she will never forget." Pete said as he picked up the bowling ball again and tried to move past the moment.

* * *

After Pete had successfully managed to bowl the strike blindfolded, Helena offered to return the shoes to save Pete any further embarrassment of dealing with the woman who had rejected his advances. He sat near the entrance and waited until she approached a few minutes later, smiling at him broadly.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Consider this my way of saying thank you for your kindness." She handed him a slip of paper. He looked at it and noticed a name and phone number and looked at Helena confused.

"What is this?"

"That is the phone number of the woman behind the counter. She said it _was_ the costume and after I assured her how great of a person you are, she has agreed to go on a date with you."

"H.G, I... thank you." He said sincerely. He looked at the counter and smiled at the woman, she gave him a small wave before attending to a customer.

"You're welcome Pete."

* * *

Claudia and Abigail found a clothing store that was located very close to a police station so they could attempt to flirt their way out of a ticket. They were seated across the road from the store and were going over the plan one last time to ensure that nothing would go wrong. The plan was simple but illegal.

"If this goes wrong I will tell Mrs Frederic that I had no choice." Abigail whispered to Claudia who was hunched over her computer looking for any blind spots on the stores cameras.

"Well you kinda don't since I have to do the next task."

"I will trade you." She begged.

"Nope. You had your chance. Now go in there and if you should fail you should atleast make sure you look good for your mugshot." Claudia teased and was met with a heated glare from Abigail. She really hoped the plan would work because she was not looking forward to what would be worse than that glare.

Abigail made her way deep into the store to the blind spot and acted as though she was interested in their clothing when Claudia made her way towards her holding a scarf. Abigail turned her back away from her as Claudia secured the scarf to her lower back with a strip of Velcro she had liberated from a shelf. With the scarf secured, Claudia left the store, sat on a nearby bench and opened her laptop so it was facing the doorway.

Abigail remained in the store until she received a text message from Claudia informing her that there was a male officer very close to the entrance. She put her phone away and took a long breath before making her way to the exit. As she passed through the doorway she signalled the alarm code and was immediately stopped by the man.

Claudia watched the entire scene on her laptop and was amazed how at ease Abigail seemed. She was a natural at reading people and had easily managed to convince the officer that it was all a mistake. He let her go a minute later.

"So how'd it go?" Claudia asked when Abigail approached her.

"Surprisingly easy actually." She smiled, relieved that it was all over.

"Did you get his number?"

"He was wearing a wedding ring so I didn't try."

"Well you still have plenty of time to earn someone's number."

"Speaking of time, I think it's time for you to take a dip." She laughed as Claudia groaned and closed her computer.

* * *

Pete and Helena were both glad to be leaving the mall. Pete entered the driver's seat and several minutes later they were on the highway on their way to task ten when Helena noticed that they were travelling at a rather excessive speed.

"I know we are lacking in time but is it really necessary for us to be exceeding the speed limit?"

"I'm sorry, i'm doing less than 10 miles over in the hopes of completing the _get out of a ticket_ task."

"You're intentionally trying to get a ticket?" Helena asked stunned.

"Yes and it looks like we're in luck." He said as he looked in the rearview mirror where the flashing blue and red lights were reflected.

He pulled over to the side of the road, wound the window down and waited for the officer to step out of the vehicle behind them. "Please let it be a woman." He mumbled over and over as he looked in the mirror. He sighed loudly as a male officer stepped out and made his way towards them. Helena let out a hearty laugh as she readied herself to record the exchange.

"Good afternoon sir?" He looked at Pete's and Helena's outfits and raised his eyebrows. "Do you know why I stopped you today?" He asked as he returned his attention to Pete.

Pete was determined to have the week off and was not about to let the opportunity go. He didn't care that the officer was a guy or that he may have been straight, he _really_ wanted these points and if all worked out he could brag to Steve that guys _were_ into him. "Good afternoon officer.. Camden." He smiled as he read his name tag. "Is my brake-light out or something?" He asked innocently as he continued to smile at him.

"No sir, you were actually doing 8 miles over the limit. Was there any reason why you felt you needed to exceed the speed limit?"

"I apologise for that, my friend and I are on our way to a children's birthday party. We're the entertainment and we are actually running late as I had to change a tyre." Pete lied as he leaned out the window slightly.

"That does not excuse you for speeding."

"Wow, you have such soulful eyes." Pete said hoping he was being charming. The officer instantly blushed and Pete ignored the laugh that had escaped Helena.

"Uh thank you." He said as he tried to recover from the compliment.

"And wow, they are some pretty impressive biceps; I bet you could bench me?" He hadn't intended the innuendo but it was out there now and he couldn't take it back. The officer was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and decided that he wanted the exchange over quicker.

"You know what, you're clearly having a tough day and I don't want to keep you from those kids any longer. Just stick to the speed limits and have a nice day." Pete watched the officer leave before pulling back onto the road.

"I told you that guys want this." He waved a hand over himself.

"No, I believe that he was embarrassed and wanted desperately to evade you."

"Yeah right, he was checking me out." Pete smiled.

"I think he was too busy trying to recompose himself from your _flattery_ to have a chance to 'check you out'" She playfully chided.

"Whatever." He shook his head and focused on the road. "Either way I just earned us 40 points for that. We are definitely getting the week off!"


	7. Splash Phrase

**A/N: This updates will most likely be a weekly thing. I have no clue what task 11 shall be at this stage but any suggestions will be great. **

**Time for a little public humiliation before reuniting everyone in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I can do this one." Steve said to Myka as they walked along the busy community pool towards the diving platform.

"No, it makes more sense for me to do this. You're wearing jeans and i'll dry quicker." Myka said hoping her voice didn't show any of the fear she was feeling. She was really not looking forward to doing the current task but knew that it would be easier in the long run if she was the one to do it.

"I have a pair of shorts I can change into." He said in the hopes of changing her mind.

"But that would make us ineligible for the costume points and before you say it, I have no intentions of cheating for these tasks."

"I wasn't going to say it." He laughed as Myka raised an eyebrow challengingly at him. "Ok, maybe I was. I really don't mind doing this one though."

"It's fine, you've completed more tasks than me so it is only fair that I do this one." She reasoned as she stood at the end of the long line of children who were waiting to use the highest diving board. "Just please remind me to get Pete back for suggesting this task."

"Making him walk around as a caveman wasn't punishment enough?" Steve laughed as he stood beside her.

"Not even close."

* * *

They continued to stand in line for several minutes as they waited anxiously for the children to jump from the fifteen foot platform. "Please make sure you film this because I am not doing this again." Myka said to Steve as she climbed the ladder. Once she reached the top she looked around at the crowded area. Being a Saturday afternoon in summer, the place was packed with families.

Myka walked to the edge of the board to make sure there was no one below before looking to Steve who was standing to the side of the pool with his phone in his hand and a wide grin on his face. She groaned as she took a deep breath and yelled loudly, "Scooby Doo, where are you?!" before jumping off of the board into the water below. The yell was so loud that the place was momentarily silent as majority of the patrons looked at Myka as she took the plunge from the platform.

Steve stood near a ladder holding a towel for Myka as she quickly swam towards him, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with anyone but him.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she grabbed the towel and briskly walked towards the exit ignoring the whispers and whistles of nearby people.

"That wasn't so bad." Steve said as he caught up to her at the exit.

"For you, this costume is clinging to me far too tightly." She said as she tried to pull it down to her knees unsuccessfully.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm positive that a certain British Agent will find it incredibly appealing when we meet up with her in fifteen minutes." He teased and couldn't contain his laughter at Myka's instant blush. "Come on, i'm sure you'll be dry by then." He said and led her towards their vehicle.

Once they approached the vehicle Myka began to dry herself thoroughly. She was relieved that her costume was almost dry but sighed loudly as she tried to dry her hair. "I really should have gone with the wig earlier. This hair without conditioner is horrendous."

"Yeah, it almost resembles a monster from Scooby Doo." Steve playfully added which made Myka smile for the first time since pulling into the parking lot. He watched as the smile grew larger. "Okay, it really wasn't that funny."

"No I was just thinking about Pete doing this task."

They both laughed and climbed into the vehicle.

* * *

Claudia and Abigail had been fortunate enough in their last task to be rather close to the indoor aquatic centre that many of the cities swimming protégés used for training. As they entered the pool area they were pleased to discover that the place was practically deserted. Aside from a dozen or so members of a swim team and a couple of coaches, there were only a small handful of other patrons including two people that they were pleasantly surprised to see.

Pete and Helena were arguing over who was going to do the challenge and were unaware of Abigail and Claudia standing behind them.

"Come on H.G, do it please?" Pete begged.

"This was your idea."

"She has a point Pete." Claudia said causing them to jump from the surprise.

"Hey guys!" Pete said enthusiastically as he turned around to greet them. "Looking good ladies."

"You're not looking so bad yourself Pete." Abigail said as she looked over his costume.

"Whoa! That is _not_ how I remember Betty Rubble."Claudia said astounded as she took in Helena's costume. "I bet you've been getting gawked at all day?"

"Like you are currently doing? Yes." She smirked as she watched Claudia quickly avert her eyes from Helena's legs to look at Pete. "I take it you are here for the tenth task also?"

"Yes, Claudia has offered to do it." Abigail said smiling.

"I lost a bet." She answered quickly at their questioning looks. "So which one of you is walking the plank?"

"Pete has graciously accepted to do it." Helena said mischievously.

"I have not." He said defensively.

"I secured you a date." She reasoned.

"I just flirted my way out of a speeding ticket, with a _MALE_ officer." He counted.

"Say what?!" Claudia said as her eyebrows rose quickly and she looked at Pete amazed.

"Flirt is an exaggeration. His attempt at flattery stunned the poor officer and he desperately wanted to evade the situation so he let him off with a warning before scurrying away."

"That does sound more likely." Claudia said as she pictured it.

"See for yourself." Pete handed her the phone defensively.

"While she watches your flattery attempts, get up there and yell your catch phrase. After all, it was you who suggested this task." Helena stated.

"Yeah, that was before Myka chose this costume for me. I thought maybe she'd choose Superman or some other superhero. Not _this_." He whined as he waved his hand over his costume.

"She makes a good point Pete, this was your idea." Abigail said and Claudia nodded as she continued to watch the video.

"What is this, three against one?"

"You aren't getting any sympathy out of me, I have to do this too." Claudia said without looking away from the phone.

"If I do this then I get to choose any task for you to do in the second list?"

He watched as Helena considered it. She looked at the three levels of platforms and then back to him. What could possibly be worse than this? "Deal, so long as you go for the maximum points and jump from the top platform?" She said and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Here's hoping that the public lap-dance made it." He said cheekily as he shook it and headed for the base of the platforms.

* * *

Abigail and Helena sat in the bleachers and watched as Claudia and Pete ascended the ladders. They had made it to the second platform which was 25 feet high when Claudia's knees started shaking uncontrollably.

"You alright Claude?" Pete asked concerned as he stopped his ascend of the final ladder and approached her.

"Uh yeah, maybe now would be a good time to mention that i'm not the best when it comes to heights?" She said quietly as she clung to the rail.

"You jumped across a rooftop to catch a guy?" Pete asked confused.

"That took _alot_ of adrenaline though."

"Hey, you can climb back down if you want." He offered hoping to relieve some of her fear.

"No, i'm here now. But i'm not going up to the last level." She stated defiantly as she slowly let go of the rail and peered over the edge of the platform. "Holy crap that's high!" She squealed as she recoiled from the edge and yanked onto Pete.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I have you. We'll climb back down together."

"No! I'm gonna do this." She stated and tentatively released her hold on him.

"Okay, but if you change your mind I'll be right here." He said reassuringly as he stepped closer to her for support.

"Thanks Pete." She said sincerely as she took a deep breath and prepared herself to jump. He stood back and watched in amusement as she yelled "CYNTHIA!" and leapt off the platform.

* * *

Pete climbed to the final platform of 33 feet, walked to the edge, tentatively peaked over it and gulped. "That's a very long way down." He said to himself quietly as he surveyed the area below to make sure that there wasn't anyone swimming nearby. After concluding that it was safe to jump he began to psyche himself up. "Come on Lattimer, let's give the folks a show."

"What is he doing?" Abigail asked Claudia and Helena as they watched bemused as Pete performed starjumps on the highest platform before strutting along it like it was a catwalk.

"Is he moonwalking?" Claudia asked laughing as he approached the platforms edge and moonwalked away from it.

"I think he is." Abigail agreed and the three of them, along with the swim team, laughed at his antics.

"Alright Pete, you've got this." He said to himself as he stood away from the edge and yelled, "Yabba Dabba Doo!" then ran and jumped off the board as he punched his fist into the air above his head. His legs were kicking wildly as he fell through the air before landing hard on the still water below. A chorus of "Ooohs" was heard throughout the room. Pete emerged from the water a minute later with a pained look on his face as he clutched his groin.

"You alright Pete?" Claudia asked concerned.

"I think I may have pulled a muscle as I landed." He said as he limped towards them, dripping heavily.

"Oh, which one?" Helena asked feigning innocence.

"None of the boys, so you three can get your heads out of the gutter." He pointed to them as they tried to hide their amusement. "Just one in my groin."

"I _wasn't_ thinking dirty but I am now. You two are corrupting me." Claudia said as she shook her head and made her way towards the exit with Abigail following close behind.

"It was a valiant effort Pete; it scored us 25 points and an additional 33 points for the extra height. So thank you." Helena said sincerely as she followed after Abigail and Claudia.

"Can we stop and get some ice please?" He asked as he limped behind them desperately hoping the pain would subside.

* * *

**Still plenty more fun to be had with this lot, the 2nd half involves plenty more public humiliation, Myka gets her revenge on Pete for suggesting this task, everyone will leave a lasting impression on drive-thru attendants, Pete takes Helena to a sex shop and reveals a little too much information about Myka, some fluff with Myka and HG on a rollercoaster, paintball, possibility of a few arrests after causing chaos in a department store, someone will confess their sins to a stranger while in a changeroom stall, nipple piercings, tattoos and blow-up dolls. There is still so much fun to be had... as soon as I come up with 2 more challenges though.**


	8. Reunion

**A/N: The long awaited reunion of Bering and Wells. **

* * *

"Would you quit it already? You aren't going to be able to tame that thing any time soon." Steve sighed from the driver's seat as he watched Myka attempt to tame her tangled mess of damp curls.

"It's worth a try." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair again before resigning her efforts and flopping back against the passenger seat.

After several minutes of silence Steve observed Myka as they stopped at a red-light, she was biting her lower lip and tapping her fingers against the armrest rapidly. "What?" She asked cautiously.

"Are you nervous to see H.G?" He smirked at her.

"Anxiously excited might be more accurate."

"Are you going to kiss her when we get there?" He teased causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"I almost kissed her when we were in Detroit." Myka quietly admitted. She had spent all morning focusing on the tasks they were trying to accomplish and hadn't really taken the time to think about Helena's offer to assist with the kissing task. Now that she didn't have a task to focus on and knowing that they were on their way to see Helena, it was all that Myka could think about.

"Almost?" He asked intrigued.

"I was under the influence of the money clip."

"The one that makes you act on your deepest desires?" Myka nodded. Steve grinned as he put the vehicle into drive. "What happened to stop you from following through?"

"Pete bagged it at the precise moment I had leaned in to kiss her." Myka waved her hands infront of her, clearly frustrated by what had happened.

"What did H.G. say?"

"I told her and Pete that I had no recollection of my actions, which is a lie. I was fully aware of exactly what I was doing, the artefact just allowed me to follow through on my desires."

"Why'd you lie to them?"

"I was terrified of having to explain why I wanted to kiss Helena. Until this morning I was convinced she was only interested in my friendship. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by stating how i've wanted to kiss her for a long time."

"Yeah I can see why that would be awkward." He laughed. "So, are you going to kiss her when we see her?"

"I honestly don't know. Now that I don't have a task to focus on I can't stop thinking about it." She sighed loudly as she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to focus on the traffic in front of them, anything to stop her from thinking about Helena.

"What, about how soft and luscious her lips are and what it would feel like to have her tongue playfully stroke along your lips?" He teased and laughed as a deep blush spread from her cheeks to her ears.

"Stop it." She laughed resisting punching his arm only because they were driving. "I'm starting to think you may be worse than Pete."

"Take that back."

"Great! Now I can't stop thinking about her _luscious_ lips." She groaned her frustration and subconsciously bit her bottom lip.

"You really have it bad for her?" He hadn't been oblivious to what they had between them but he hadn't realised just how great Myka's feelings for Helena were. Helena's interest in Myka had been incredibly obvious in comparison. He had noticed the first time he'd met her just how drawn she was to Myka but he assumed the feelings were one sided until more recently when it became clear that Helena wasn't the only one gazing longingly at the other. After Myka's confession it was obvious that she was overwhelmingly in love with Helena and had been for a very long time.

Myka refrained from answering his question, instead she threw her head back against the headrest and silently prayed that the car ride would come to an end quickly, she really needed a distraction from her current thoughts.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't think to wrap a kid's vehicle. That was genius." Claudia exclaimed as she and Abigail sat together at a table in the park, listening to Helena's tale of how they accomplished the wrapping task.

"Oh yeah. You hear that H.G, genius!" Pete pointed to her as he lay on the bench on the opposite side of the table holding an ice pack against his groin.

"I don't know if such high praise is worthy but it was an excellent idea." Helena said as she stood behind Pete anxiously awaiting Myka's arrival.

"Tell them how you hustled people for the busking task."

"I did no such thing." Helena said cheerfully as she feigned her innocence.

* * *

As Steve and Myka made their way along the footpath towards the location that they'd been given for the meet, Myka recognised the heavenly sound of Helena's laugh and it sent a warm shiver throughout her body. She fought her nerves and continued walking towards the sound. As they entered the clearing of trees Myka's heart skipped a beat as her eyes fell on the figure only yards in front of her.

Pete was the first to notice their arrival as he looked past Helena from his position on the bench and grinned wildly at the lustful look Myka was currently wearing. He watched her eyes slowly travel over Helena's body, completely oblivious that anyone else was present in the moment. It was undeniable in that moment that Myka had feelings other than friendship for Helena. With that confirmation Pete decided he didn't want to spoil the moment so he allowed for Myka to indulge a little longer.

"Jinksy! Myka!" Claudia exclaimed loudly.

Helena turned around quickly and was awestruck by the sight that greeted her. Since receiving the text from Myka confirming their date, Helena had spent copious amounts of time throughout the morning picturing just how Myka would look in person wearing her costume but none of the images that her brilliant mind had concocted had come close to the wonder and beauty that stood before her now. Her heart beat rapidly as her eyes slowly travelled from Myka's toned legs, over her deliciously tight purple dress before landing on her eyes at the same moment Myka had finished her examination of her costume. As she stared into Myka's eyes she felt a shiver spread done her spine at the lustful look that greeted her in the green pools. For the first time in a long time, Helena was at a loss for words.

"Hey guys, how's everyone's mornings been?" Steve asked cheerily as he stepped closer to the table snapping Myka and Helena out of their moment.

"Amazing!" Claudia stated cheerfully.

"Yes, H.G. was just telling us how she hustled her way through the busking task." Abigail said bringing them back to the topic they were previously discussing.

"You hustled people?" Myka asked amused as she found her voice.

"Hustled is their word, I assure you it was but a simple magic trick." Helena smiled mischievously and Myka's heart melted a little at the familiar look she loved so much.

"You chose people with glasses so you could see the reflection of the cards in their lenses." Pete corrected as he slowly sat up to allow Steve to sit beside him.

"You believed it to be magic until I revealed how I was doing it and besides there wasn't a rule stating that we could not hustle people for the busking challenge." Helena said defensively but the amusement was still present in her voice as she glanced momentarily at Myka who had moved to sit beside Abigail, opposite Pete.

"Speaking of challenges, where is everyone at for points?" Steve asked.

"Jinksy!" Pete exclaimed excitedly as he pulled him into a sideways hug. "I told you that guys want a piece of this." He pointed at himself.

"I never said they didn't." Steve said confused as he looked around for an answer to the sudden outburst.

"Pete flirted with a male cop." Abigail provided. Steve instantly felt Myka's eyes land on him and he anxiously awaited for her to reveal that Steve had scored the number of a male officer. He was relieved when she didn't say anything instead turning her attention to Pete.

"I need proof."

"Oh yeah, i've got game." Pete sung as he danced a little in his seat and handed her his phone. "Second last video on there."

Myka searched the phone trying to ignore Pete's victory dance. As she pressed play and observed the footage she couldn't contain the huge grin that formed as she recognised the officer. Pete interpreted it as a sign of victory and raised his hand across the table for her to high five.

"He is hot too." Myka laughed as she slapped his hand. "Did you get his number?" She teased.

"No but I did get the number of a gorgeous woman who works at a bowling alley." He said incredibly pleased.

"H.G. got that number for you." Abigail corrected.

"Really?" Steve asked before Myka had the chance to.

"Yes, I simply informed the woman that once you got past the costume there was a very decent man underneath."

"Wow! What did Pete do to deserve such praise?" Steve asked surprised.

"As i've been informed, we are family and family take care of each other. It was my pleasure to speak such truth."

"That was incredibly kind of you Helena." Myka smiled as she met Helena's eyes again. Hearing such sweetness expressed for Pete filled Myka with joy. After everything that Pete and Helena had been through it was a true testament of just how far they both have come.

"I always knew you had a soft spot for me." Pete said as he pattered her shoulder. "Even if you can be a little scary at times." He was met with her familiar glare. "Yes, just like that." He said causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"So we've tallied up the points and in the lead on 268 points is Team Bedrock, 250 points for Team Scooby and trailing in last place on 225 points is Team Rugrats." Steve said reading over the tally sheet.

"It's still anyone's game, we'll gain those points in the second half." Claudia said confidently as she opened her laptop. "So we ready for the next ten?"

"Bring it on." Pete said enthusiastically.

They all stood behind Claudia and watched with anticipation as she ran the program to select the final ten tasks, the final five of which would have to be completed with everyone together. It took seconds for the program to complete and display the results on the screen.

"Yes! The drive-thru task made it." Pete cheered as he fist pumped the air.

"Paintball! We are so going to own in that!" Steve said enthusiastically to Myka.

"Oh my god, we are going to get arrested for sure by the end of the day." Myka said.

"Not in that outfit you won't be." Claudia stated as she went to work emailing everyone the list.

While the others continued to discuss the list, Helena decided to take advantage of the opportunity and discretely made her way next to Myka. "Will you be wearing this outfit on our date?" She whispered in Myka's ear. The warm breath and having Helena so close sent a shiver through her entire body.

"I asked you first." She said so quiet only Helena heard as she resisted the incredibly strong urge to turn into Helena and kiss her passionately.

"Okay, so i've just emailed the list to you all and we're all agreed that we meet back here at 4?" Claudia said as she stepped out from the table, gathering her laptop and accidentally bumping into Helena. "Sorry H.G." Helena simply nodded in response and stepped away to allow her to pass.

"Yeah and we'll go from there." Pete agreed as he slowly stood from the table.

"Good luck everyone and prepare to bow down to Team Rugrats." Claudia laughed as she waved goodbye and headed towards the direction that she had parked. As she and Abigail walked away laughing and exchanging their idea Steve smiled at the positive change the day was having on their friendship.

"So where'd you park?" Pete asked Steve trying to ignore the looks that Myka and Helena were exchanging.

"Over by the fountain entrance." Steve pointed.

"Us too." He said and began limping in the direction with Steve. Helena waited for Myka to follow the guys before joining her, she couldn't resist seeing the other side of the costume.

"I must say darling, you look ravishing." Helena purred as she caught up to her.

"Thank you." Myka said blushing. "I like your outfit too."

"Yes? What about it do you like?" Helena asked huskily as she intentionally brushed her arm against Myka's.

"The colour reminds me of when you saved me with your grappler."

"I greatly enjoyed whisking you away." She said cheerfully as they entered the parking lot and stopped near Myka's SUV.

"I noticed." Myka smirked.

"I seem to recall that you enjoyed being in my embrace." Helena said stepping closer to Myka.

"I did and if you play your cards right you may find out just how much I truly enjoyed having your arms around me." Myka said taking a step closer to Helena. She couldn't resist the playful banter that was slipping past her lips.

"H.G, we're this way." Pete announced standing a short distance away from Myka's SUV.

"I'll be there in a moment Pete." Helena said momentarily looking away from Myka's eyes to plead with his. He nodded his understanding and gave her a moment alone with Myka as Steve climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV.

"I am eagerly anticipating our date." She said as she returned to look into the warmth of Myka's eyes.

"Me too. Any preferences for where you would like to go?" Myka asked smiling at her.

"Anywhere that you are will be perfect." Helena stepped closer to Myka so she was standing less than a foot away and grabbed Myka's hand, gently running her thumb across the back of it.

"You are incredibly charming." Myka smiled and shook her head slowly.

"I only speak the truth darling." Helena reached her free hand up and curled her finger around the end of Myka's damp curls. "Please don't lose these exquisite curls in the beautification task. They are enchanting."

"I won't if you promise not to dramatically alter your own hair?" She smiled, closing the remaining distance between them as she stroked the end of Helena's hair. Her smile disappeared as she watched Helena's head move tantalizingly closer to her. She closed her eyes in anticipation but was surprised when she felt a warm breath tickle her ear.

"I suppose I can earn those points by getting one of the extreme piercings. Any suggestions as to where I should get one done?" Helena whispered in her ear before stepping back to look at the lust in Myka's eyes. She watched as Myka's eyes moved to her lips and her voice hitched as Myka slowly leaned forward. Helena could feel Myka's warm breath inches from her mouth. Myka quickly jumped and moved away from Helena as she heard a horn honk nearby. The moment had passed. Myka's eyes looked down at Helena's lips and quickly back to her eyes.

"Uh, i'm just gonna go now." Myka said awkwardly as she all but sprinted for the front of the car and opened the passenger door. "We will continue this later." She said before climbing in.

"I look forward to it." She smiled and turned away making her way towards Pete, purposely swaying her hips knowing that Myka's eyes were following her.

Myka heard Steve laughing quietly beside her. "Maybe you should take another swim to cool off."

"Shut up!" She said as she punched him in the arm but she couldn't contain her smile.

* * *

**It's going to be a while before the next chapter as I still haven't come up with a challenge for it and I am about to get heavily distracted by Saints Row 4. Hopefully I can be inspired by it.**


	9. Impromptu Serenade

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who enjoyed that last chapter and left a review, I really do appreciate it. I am glad that I am able to provide you with a break from the angst fics, which I greatly enjoy but I also like to see the agents have fun.**

**This task was never apart of the original 20 and it took me until very recently to think of it. I am still in need of one more task idea for task 15 if anyone has any suggestions. Some of the suggestions i've received so far do tie in with the final set of tasks. I will hopefully be getting the chapters up a little quicker than this one.**

* * *

After leaving the park Pete lasted all of a minute before he launched question after question at Helena about what exactly had just happened in the parking lot with Myka.

"Enough!" Helena said after finally reaching breaking point at his persistent questioning. "I know what it may have appeared like from your view but I assure you that I did not kiss Myka, as much as I greatly wanted too."

"Why not? You were right there!"

"The moment was gone." She said frustrated both at the lack of a kiss and at Pete's disbelief.

"How hard is it to kiss someone?"

"There is more to kissing someone than simply pressing ones lips to another's, especially with a first kiss."

Pete thought it over for a moment before shaking his head and glancing at her. "You're overthinking it. Next time you see her, don't hesitate, just do it."

She rolled her eyes at him and hoped her response would be enough to halt the conversation for now. "Thank you for your advice but I am confident that the right moment will present itself by the end of the day."

"Well after what I witnessed in the park I don't doubt that for a second."

* * *

A little while later Pete and Helena arrived at a nearby supermarket chain and promptly made their way to the entrance to attempt the eleventh task.

"You will have to do this task Pete." Helena stated walking alongside him.

"Why me?" He whined ignoring the looks many shoppers were directing at their costumes.

"I do not know any of Elvis Presley's music."

"I refuse to believe that. He's the _King_! You have been in this country for four years now, there is no way you have not heard any of his music!" He said in disbelief.

"If I have it has failed to capture my attention and I am certain that you know every word to atleast one of his songs."

"Not just _one_ of them." He stated proudly as he entered the supermarket and scanned the room for the best way to complete the task.

"Good. Then do try to enjoy yourself in here when you take to the stage." She teased walking away to find the best vantage point to film his attempt at the task.

Helena watched on in amusement as Pete discretely made his way towards the nearest abandoned register with an intercom system. He made his way behind the register unbeknownst to the elderly woman who was processing groceries opposite him. He repeatedly tapped the microphone as he pressed numerous buttons until he heard the sound reverberate throughout the stores speaker system.

"30 points Pete. You've got this." He whispered to himself before looking to Helena to make sure she was recording him.

Helena was unprepared for what was about to happen and watched in wonder as he pointed to the elderly cashier and loudly sang the start of _"Can't help falling in love_."

As he continued to sing and dance behind the register, a large group of shoppers made their way towards him, many of whom could not contain their laughter at the sight of a man dressed as Fred Flintstone singing Elvis to an elderly woman. Helena was positive he would have gotten down to his knees if the microphone wasn't secured to the bench.

As Pete continued his performance of serenading the cashier and thoroughly entertaining the growing crowd, he'd gotten so caught up in the moment that he was oblivious to the approaching security guard.

"Sir, you are not permitted to be here. You have to leave." The male guard said sternly to Pete who stopped singing mid word and looked at Helena to ensure that she had filmed the task. After receiving confirmation he grabbed the microphone one last time.

"Thank you shoppers, a thank you very much." He said imitating Elvis before stepping away from the register and was delighted by the loud applause and cheers from many of the shoppers.

"Come on Flintstone, out you go." The guard said loudly as he grabbed Pete by the elbow and turned him towards the exit before could bask in their affections. "I don't want to see you back here again."

* * *

"That was very entertaining indeed." Helena laughed as she met up with Pete outside the store.

"So what did you think of it? I was awesome right?" Pete asked confidant of his performance skills.

"What were you doing with your feet?" She asked confused.

"You mean this?" He started dancing in the middle of the parking lot, legs waving crazily beneath his robe. "The King's signature move." He looked at her expecting her to know this but was met with a perplexed look. "Right, wrong century again." He rolled his eyes. "Once this is over you are getting an education in all things pop culture from the man in the know, yours truly."

"Is that necessary?" She groaned slightly.

"Asked the woman who doesn't know that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person. Huh, I guess that makes you kinda like Lois Lane." She raised her eyebrow at him, clueless to yet another of his _many_ references. "And that reiterates my point."

* * *

"So here's the plan, you keep guard and if you see a security guard distract them." Claudia said assuredly as she and Abigail walked throughout the small shopping complex that they had found themselves at by chance.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Abigail asked warily, knowing that whatever Claudia had in mind would not be beneficial to her.

"Just flirt with them." Claudia said offhandedly.

"Why do I have to be the one to flirt?" Abigail grumbled as they approached the small security office at the end of the complex.

"You _could_ shoplift something or streak throughout the mall? I just thought flirting might've been easier to distract the guard."

"Yes, but why _me_?"

"Well can you sing?" Claudia asked as they reached the office.

"Not in public."

"There you go then. It's settled." Claudia concluded as she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. After not receiving a response and peeking through the glass of the door to confirm it was indeed unattended, she began to pick the lock while Abigail provided cover. She made quick work of unlocking the door and entering the office where she promptly located the microphone for the malls audio system.

Abigail stood watch, searching the small crowd for the security guard when she heard Claudia singing the opening line to "Suspicious Minds." No one was paying any attention to the sudden change to the malls music.

* * *

Claudia exited the security office a minute later wearing a proud grin on her face as she sauntered towards Abigail. "That was far too easy."

"You have such a fantastic voice." Abigail said honestly as she led them in the direction of their next destination.

"Uh, thank you." Claudia mumbled before briskly moving ahead of Abigail to hide the blush that was warming her cheeks.

Abigail sensed her reluctance and thought it best to change the subject. "Do you have any preferences for the next task?"

"Maybe a little ink and a dye, kinda limited for places to pierce." She placed her fingers behind her ears to accentuate the vast number of piercings that were present.

"There are more places than just your ears." Abigail joked.

"Limited for those too." Claudia said without thinking and quickly turned to Abigail, her blush having turned crimson. "Uh, forgot I said that."

"Will do."

They walked together in silence as they made their way to the nearest salon to complete the first part of the twelfth task.

* * *

Myka and Steve were navigating their way through the enormous crowd of people at the city's horse racing track as they sought out the location of the commentary box. They knew this wasn't the best place to attempt the task but the opportunity had presented itself and they were eager to seize it.

"Okay, _Task eleven, must complete the chorus to any Elvis Presley love song in a public place, over an audio system, without asking permission for 30 points._" Myka said reading from the list on her phone. "I am immensely relieved that you will be doing this one." She yelled over the noise of the crowd so Steve could hear her.

"I _really_ wish I'd done the diving task now."

"Consider us even after this."

* * *

They continued to traverse the crowd of spectators until they were standing outside the commentator's box a short time later. They waited until the current race had finished before approaching the guard that was standing at the entrance. Always being prepared for any situation, Myka produced her Secret Service badge and quickly flashed it at the guard. He promptly moved aside to let them inside where they were greeted by two men, one middle aged and the other in his late sixties.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, we are sorry to disturb you. I am Agent Blake and this is Agent Jones of the FBI, we are here investigating a lead we have on race fixing." She knew it was best not to give them their real names and organisations knowing that if Artie was to find out about what was about to happen, that they would be punished for sure. As Myka rambled on with the false story, Steve made his way over to where the microphone was located.

With the men paying full attention to Myka, Steve sat his phone against the window infront of the microphone and flicked the switch to, _"On Air"_. Once he'd confirmed that the phone was recording him, he very quietly started singing the chorus to _"Burning Love."_

What had started out as a quiet murmur quickly turned into Steve belting out the final lines and drawing everyone's attention to him. Myka bit her lip trying not to give their cover away by laughing as she watched Steve fight the younger man for control of the microphone. He'd finished the last word of the chorus just as the older commentator switched the mic off.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" The younger man demanded. He was outraged by Steve's behaviour.

"I've always wanted to do that." Steve shrugged grabbing his phone. Steve's attitude towards his behaviour only served to aggravate the man more. Myka stepped between them before the situation escalated.

"I'm incredibly sorry about my partner. I assure you I will be reporting this incident to my supervisor." Myka's voice was stern as she played along.

"Get him out of here." The elderly commentator said to Myka. She nodded to Steve and told him she would handle this and meet him shortly.

* * *

Once she had managed to calm the men down and ensured them that when she returned Steve would not be with her, she exited the booth, waded her way through the crowd and returned to where Steve had parked the vehicle.

"That went better than expected. So this makes us even?" She curiously asked as she climbed into the passenger seat beside him.

"That depends, how do you feel about chopping your hair to match mine?" He smiled mischievously at her.

"_Never _going to happen!"

* * *

**A/N: I need some assistance with the next task. **

**Both members must complete one of the following;**

**Haircut – 10 points**

**Temporary extreme colour – 10 points**

**Permanent extreme colour – 25 points**

**Extreme haircut, meaning that long hair would have to become shoulder length and short hair would have to become as short as Steve's. -50 points**

**Henna tattoo on a place that is visible. – 25 points**

**Permanent tattoo – 100 points**

**Simple piercing (ears) 5 points per hole.**

**Unique Piercing (face, bellybutton, tongue) 40 points**

**Extreme Piercing (nipple/ privates) 100 points**

**I have an idea of who is getting what but in terms of inking I am stuck for what each character would get.**


	10. Beautification

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who helped with suggestions for this task. Thank you to rancoroftheheart for your suggestion about Steve's hair and also to honeycrispregal for your suggestion on Claudia's tattoo. I greatly appreciate it. If I used an idea you suggested and I a haven't credited you, I do appologise.**

**Sorry about the delay with this story, life happens but I should have the next chapter up shortly as it is almost finished. I am still in need of one final task idea for task 15 though. Sorry for any and all mistakes with this one.**

* * *

Steve and Myka had decided to get the lengthier part of their task out of the way first. Myka had agreed to get a permanent tattoo for 100 points but when they'd phoned around to nearby tattoo parlours they were informed that there weren't any vacancies. They decided to forego the tattoo for now and focused on completing the piercing portion of the task instead.

"Since everywhere is booked one of us needs to get an extreme piercing." Myka said as she drove them towards their destination. "You sure there isn't a loophole in the task somewhere?"

"_In order to be eligible for any points, one member must receive either and extreme piercing or permanent tattoo and cannot get both. Limit of any one piercing per person._" Steve read the instructions off his phone. "You know Claudia is going to get atleast 200 points, and Pete will do almost anything to win. If we want to stand a chance we both have to get one of the extreme piercings."

"I'm not comfortable with that."

"You could always make up for those points in the hair side of this task. You'd look great with permanent pink hair and a bob cut." Steve said seriously, hoping to give Myka the out she was seeking.

"Be that as it may, I promised Helena I wouldn't drastically alter my hair."

"So what's it going to be?" He asked and watched as Myka thought it over.

"I will get a navel piercing and to make up for lost points later, I will complete all of task 14 while you sit back and laugh hysterically?" She offered.

"_All_ of task 14?" He asked highly amused already.

"Yes, all of it."

Steve thought it over, he knew that they really needed the points as this task was a game changer but he could see she wasn't comfortable with any of the extreme piercings and since she had originally agreed to get the tattoo he decided that they could try to achieve it in the remaining tasks. "Deal."

* * *

After receiving her piercing Myka stayed to watch Steve receive his piercing. She was standing opposite him as he sat on the piercing bench and removed his shirt. Myka's jaw dropped as she spotted the small silver stud in his left nipple.

Steve realising what she was gaping at, cut her off before she could voice her question. "Do you remember when Claudia and I were sent to retrieve the original Truth or Dare boardgame?"

"Yeah?" She asked intrigued, yet still shocked.

"Long story short, I ended up with this and Claudia is banned for life from The Lotus Casino in Las Vegas." He reluctantly shared as he avoided eye contact.

"How?" Myka asked, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know the full story or _any_ of the story for that matter.

"I promised her I wouldn't say _what_ she did but it did involve Mrs Frederic bailing her out of jail afterwards." Steve said as he smiled sheepishly at her before focusing on the employee who was about to pierce his other nipple.

"You can't tell me that and then not share the rest of the story."

"A promise is a promise."

* * *

Claudia and Abigail entered the tattoo parlour after attending to the hair part of the task. Abigail had boldly opted to trim her long locks to her shoulders for 50 points and decided it would be a waste to put a temporary die in hair as dark as hers. Claudia had bent the rules slightly; her hair was of a length longer than her shoulders and therefore only needed to trim a few inches to be eligible for the 50 points. The only difficulty she had with the hair side of the task was in choosing a permanent colour that she liked best and after a lengthy discussion with Abigail and a few of the hair stylists, she decided on a bright, aqua blue.

* * *

Claudia resisted the urge to dance as she and Abigail entered the Tattoo and Piercing Parlour. She tried to contain her excitement as she walked to the counter where a middle aged man, heavily covered in tattoos greeted them.

"Hi ladies, what can I do for you?" He politely asked.

"Nice ink, i'm looking to get some myself, any chance you have a free half hour?" Claudia asked hopefully.

"I do have twenty minutes for one tiny tat but you'd have to pick it out right now."

"Score! I've already got one in mind." Claudia exclaimed as she grabbed a pen and note pad off the counter. "Do you mind?" She asked and he nodded for her to continue. She quickly wrote down a series of ones and zeroes.

"What's that?" He asked confused.

"Binary code for 'Knock Knock'. I want one on the inside of each ankle. Can you do that?"

"Yeah.. sure. I'll create a stencil for it and get you set." He said as he went to work to finalise the drawing.

"Why knock knock?" Abigail asked intrigued.

"It's kind of a joke between me and Artie, back when I kidn... borrowed him." She quickly said trying to cover up her slip of the tongue.

"You kidnapped Artie?" Abigail blurted.

"Borrowed." She insisted before mumbling, "With electrified handcuffs."

* * *

While Claudia was getting her ink completed, Abigail was fulfilling her part of the task and was currently laying on a bench in one of the back rooms of the shop.

"This'll only hurt a little bit, take a deep breath and hold it for me." The young, female staff member instructed as she drove the needle through Abigail's bellybutton. She was right, it did only hurt a little bit and was over in a second much to Abigails relief.

Once she was done with her piercing she made her way back to Claudia who was onto the final set of code. "How's it looking?" Claudia asked.

"Like it was meant to be there."

"Let us see it then?" Claudia asked and Abigail obliged by showing her her toned stomach with a tiny hint of silver at her navel. "Nice."

"Have you finally decided where you are getting pierced?"

"Since I need my tongue intact for task 16, I am going to get my nose pierced."

* * *

"I know you promised Myka you were not going to cut your hair but you can atleast trim it and give it a temporary colour." Pete reasoned as he and Helena decided how best to achieve the maximum points for the task. "It's 20 points that we need because knowing Claudia, she will go all out."

Helena hated it but she knew he was right. Claudia having been the one to suggest the task to begin with, would try to achieve every maximum point possible, giving her and Abigail a huge lead. "What colour do you suggest then?" She asked reluctantly agreeing.

"Red." Pete said thinking of the first colour that sprung to mind. He didn't care what colour she chose, he was thrilled that she was choosing to actually do it.

"Red it is then. Shall we?" She asked as they stood outside the salon.

"Ladies first." Pete replied as he held the door open for her.

* * *

"Wow, I haven't been this short since I was in the Marines." Pete said as he checked out his doo in the mirror. "I'm especially loving the green dye, reminds me of Captain Planet."

"I'm not sure that that counts." Helena replied from the hair drying station as her machine shut off.

"Oh it counts, it's permanent." Pete said proud of the 75 points he had just achieved for two very simply tasks. His smile quickly disappeared and the colour drained from his face as Helena emerged from the dryer. "Oh crap." He muttered to himself and braced for the outburst he knew was imminent.

"What the bloody hell is this!?" Helena demanded to anyone as she looked at her bright orange hair in the mirror.

"Mam, you were instructed to leave it in for twice as long as you did." The manager explained as she cautiously approached Helena. Pete let his training take over and quickly moved close to Helena to stop her from unleashing a tirade on the poor woman.

"Atleast it's a nice shade of orange." Pete said trying to calm her but was met with her fierce glare.

"You will pay for this _Captain Planet_!" Helena pointed to Pete before storming off out of the store knowing that she only had herself to blame for to speed up the process so they could spend extra time at the tattoo parlour.

Pete stood dumfounded that Helena had actually walked away from the situation with minimal hassle and that she had correctly, yet unwittingly quoted the popular children's cartoon.

* * *

"How do I look?" Steve asked as he stepped out of the salon chair. Myka had gone first and opted for a simple trim for 10 points and a temporary dye that added a dark purple hue to her hair for another 10 points.

"Incredibly brave." She said trying to keep the amusement out of her voice and failing.

"Brave?" He asked confused.

"Yes, Pete and Claudia are going to have a field day once they see you."

"It feels weird." He said as he ran his hand over his bald head.

"Can I?" Myka reached her hand towards his head, Steve nodded and bowed his head so she could feel the smoothness of his scalp. "It _is_ weird but you don't look much different actually."

"Thanks. So where to next?"

"The nearest sporting event, get your badge ready because we are going to need it."

* * *

Pete was excited to be able to add to his tattoo collection, a new memento to always remember this day by. He was immensely disappointed to find out that the parlour they had chosen was completely swamped with customers receiving tattoos all day. He had no choice but to attain the 100 points by getting one of the extreme piercings.

"We _need_ these points! H.G, I think I am gonna have to use my get out of jail free card now."

"What are you referring too?" She asked confused. It was one of the references she had become accustomed to over the years but its place in their current circumstances baffled her.

"The diving task, you said you would do _any_ task I chose for you."

"Really!? You're choosing that for this task?" She asked annoyed. She knew that agreeing to that earlier in the day would come back to bite her but never did she imagine it would lead her to this.

"We need the points and you made me get the maximum points for jumping from the top platform, little Pete and the boys are still sore from that by the way."

"Very well." She groaned as she begrudgingly agreed to do it. "You best hope we win this completion."

"Excellent."

* * *

Pete and Helena made off to separate rooms to get their piercings. Pete was being attended to by a skinny young man with duel sleeves of ink and several piercings.

"Which side do you want?" He asked Pete as he put on a pair of gloves and started assembling the equipment needed.

"Right. So how much is this going to h..." His question was cut off as he heard a very distinctive British voice swear loudly nearby. Pete gulped. "Oh crap, i'm dead."

* * *

Pete waited in the car for Helena to return. He knew he was already on thin ice for the hair fiasco but after hearing her curse repeatedly over the piercing, he knew that he would no doubt be receiving some kind of retaliation from Helena at some point throughout the rest of their challenges. He just hoped that whatever she had in mind she would complete as quickly as possible.

As he sat contemplating just what kind of scenarios he might face, he didn't hear the passenger side door open. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise that Helena was leaning towards him until it was too late. She could clearly see the fresh piercing protruding through his shirt and swiftly flicked it, causing him to shriek out in pain.

"What was that for?" He whined as he cupped his hand over his nipple, careful not to bump it. Helena raised her eyebrow challengingly at him and glared at him. "Right. Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Thank you."

After everything he had pictured in his head of her seeking retaliation, he was immensely relieved that that was all she had chosen. His stomach suddenly dropped, was it all she had chosen for payback? He gulped and prayed that that was the worst of it.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter hints at a possible relationship between Abigail and Claudia, not too sure if I should leave it in or not, opinions?**

**Anyone wishing to write their own story of just what Steve and Claudia got up to in Las Vegas, feel free too. It will surely make me laugh. I hope you enjoyed this one, the next one isn't too far away,****_ Propose to your partner at a sporting event for 50 points._**


	11. Public Proposal

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in this chapter and any mistakes i've made in this one but it's finally up and i'll be working on the next 2 chapters all week, one of which I hope to have up on Friday.**

**I'm not certain of where Helena was pierced just yet but sometimes it is better to just let the imagination run wild. **

* * *

Claudia was on an endorphin high after the last task and was feeling unstoppable as she flashed her badge to the security guards at the baseball stadium entrance. She stated that she and Abigail were there on official business tailing a suspect and that they were in need of two seats to blend in with the crowd. She had managed to convince the guards to provide them with seats behind the away team's dugout, belying that it was nearby to the suspect they were tailing.

Once they had found their seats, Claudia pulled her computer out and started typing away on it quickly.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked intrigued.

"Hacking into the stadium feed so we can accomplish this task, I don't know about you but I do not wish to give a speech infront of _this_ crowd." She waved her hand around to indicate the densely packed stadium.

"I agree, so how are we going to accomplish this task?"

"On the next changeover of innings, watch the screen and go with it." Claudia instructed as she continued to type away on her computer.

"Go with it?" Abigail asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, play along." Claudia said nervously. Of everything she had done today, this was already proving to be the most challenging task. Piercings and tattoos were a synch for her, even a simple break and enter hadn't fazed her but a public display of affection at this calibre made her incredibly nervous for reasons she was as of yet unsure of.

* * *

The ball was caught, signalling the change of innings; Claudia pressed a key on her laptop which caused the jumbo screen to display a bright purple message which read, _"Abigail, will you marry me?"_ Abigail was speechless, she knew that this was the reason that they were at the stadium but the suddenness of it had caught her off-guard.

She continued to watch the screen as the words changed to display a live video feed of her and Claudia. Her attention was pulled from looking at the screen as she felt someone gently squeeze her hand. Bent on one knee before her, Claudia was holding a ring in her right hand as she held onto Abigail's left hand.

"Abigail Cho, will you marry me?" Claudia asked loudly as she smiled wholeheartedly at her. Even though the task made her incredibly nervous, she figured that if she had to do it then she was going to go all out and make it as believable as possible. Regaining her composure, Abigail returned the smile and pulled Claudia from the ground so that she was at eye level.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She pulled Claudia into an embrace and kissed her ever so softly. Claudia returned the kiss but gasped in surprise as she felt Abigails tongue stroke against her bottom lip. Upon instinct, she complied with the request and deepened the kiss.

They were so caught up in the moment that they hadn't realised the eruption of cheers in the stadium until they felt people patting them on the back and congratulating them. Abigail was the first to pull away; she was surprised by her actions but equally surprised by Claudia's. She also hadn't expected to enjoy the kiss nearly half as much as she did. Suddenly feeling rather light headed, she reached for her seat in the hopes of regaining her composure once more.

Claudia stood motionless as she felt Abigail pull away from the embrace. She absentmindedly brushed her fingertips over her lips retracing the kiss. She snapped out of her racing thoughts once she heard the congratulations of the elderly man next to her and turned to look at him and his wife.

"That was incredibly sweet of you. Congratulations to you two." His wife said smiling at Claudia.

"Uh, thank you." She said quietly before moving to sit down and jumped as she felt someone's hand on her ass. Alarmed, Claudia spun to identify the offender but was shocked to see Abigail's hand still in midair.

"I was trying to stop you from sitting on your computer." Abigail said as she quickly retracted her hand, trying her best to stop her cheeks from turning an even darker shade of red.

"Right, thanks." Claudia said awkwardly as she picked it up and sat down in its place. She had planned to cut the video feed but was relieved to see that they were no longer being displayed on the jumbo screen.

* * *

Once the congratulations had died down, Abigail leaned into Claudia and whispered in her ear, "We should get going, we still have alot of points to acquire." The breath was hot on Claudia's ear and sent a shiver down her spine, one she hoped Abigail was oblivious too.

"Yes, yeah, yeah, you're right." She bolted from her seat. "After you."

Claudia waited for Abigail to move towards the aisle before following after her. As they made their way through the stadium in silence she texted a quick message to Steve. _"Abigail kissed me, REALLY kissed me. Need your words of wisdom ASAP!"_

* * *

Myka and Steve had opted for something a little less low-key than a baseball game and had been fortunate enough to find an afternoon basketball game already in session. They were currently seated in the front row watching the game unfold as they eagerly awaited the half time buzzer.

"Everything alright?" Myka asked Steve as she noticed the amused expression on his face.

"Abigail kissed Claudia." He said as he put his phone away.

"So I take it they have completed this task then?" Myka said, not thinking anything of it.

"I assume so." He started laughing and smirked at Myka.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Claudia kissed a woman today before you did." He laughed and spoke again quickly before she could react. "You can't hit me, we are about to get engaged remember."

"You just want to hope I say yes." She teased before turning her attention back to the game.

"Will you?" He asked nervously. They had formulated a plan but it wasn't specified if Myka's response was to be _yes_ to the proposal. He'd assumed that she would but her sudden response had given him pause and the reality of what he was about to do infront of the large crowd was overwhelmingly daunting.

"Oh look, only two minutes from halftime and there's John." She pointed towards a middle aged man that they had met earlier, he was the MC who worked at the stadium. "You better go get ready." She laughed, purposely avoiding answering the question as Steve made his way towards the MC.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to Steve." John said into the microphone at halftime as he placed his hand on Steve's shoulder before continuing to speak to the crowd. "He's approached me today because he has a very special question to ask someone. Steve" He handed Steve the microphone. Steve took a deep breath and looked directly at Myka who was still seated in the front row.

"Myka." He started to walk to her slowly, never breaking eye contact. "I've spent a long time searching for that one person that makes me feel whole. I now know that I can stop searching because i've found you." A loud _"Aww"_ was heard throughout the room. "And the moment you walked into my life I knew it had changed for the better and I know that I never want to go another day without having you to wake up to." He got down on his knee and pulled a ring from his pocket as he took Myka's hand in his. "Myka Bering, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

The stadium held their breath in anticipation as Myka smiled at Steve, a lone tear falling from her cheek. "Yes." She said loudly and jumped from her seat as the crowd cheered. As Steve stood she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a simple kiss, sweet but lacking passion. She pulled away from the kiss and buried her face in Steve's chest to muffle the sound of her laughter, the absurdity of the situation proving to be too much.

"Congratulations you two." John said as he retrieved the microphone from Steve. "That was incredibly beautiful man."

"Thanks." Steve said smiling at John.

"Yes, thank you." Myka said as she detached herself from Steve's chest and faced John.

"What do you say guys, how about a round of applause for the happy couple." John announced over the microphone to the crowd.

"Let's go before I lose my composure anymore." Myka said to Steve as she pulled him along towards the exit as the crowd cheered loudly around them.

Once they had made their way to the parking lot and were out of earshot of anyone, Myka turned to Steve and smiled. "You know, you really are going to make some guy incredibly happy one day."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You do know that you actually have to show someone your piercing for the points to count right?" Pete asked Helena as they drove to the location of their current task; _propose to your teammate at a sporting event for 50 points._

"I am well aware, thank you."

"Who are you going to show it to then? And while we are on the subject, just _where_ did you get pierced?" Pete asked as he glanced in her direction trying to ascertain the location by her current body language. She was slightly turned away from him as she peered out the window, foiling his attempt to do so.

"The person to whom I show it too will be the first one to find out." She said trying to hide her mischievous smile from Pete. "Until then, I suggest you best rehearse your speech."

* * *

Helena was seated next to Pete in the front row of a basketball hall. Unfortunately for Helena, they had arrived only a few minutes into the game and would have to bide their time until halftime by watching the game, which for her meant that she would have to listen to Pete cheer along enthusiastically for the entirety of their stay.

"How much longer must I endure this display of testosterone?" Helena groaned to Pete who was oblivious to her annoyance as he was too caught up in the game. Neither of the teams were ones he knew of prior but he always chose a side anytime he was at a sporting event.

"Once this quarter is over, then we are up." He said, not taking his eyes off the game. Helena looked at the score board and sighed. There were still twenty minutes left on the clock.

The time passed painfully slowly for Helena and she had found the only way to get through the torture was by thinking of possible date ideas for Myka. She had been so caught up in the possibilities that she hadn't realised Pete had left his seat and was now standing in the middle of the court holding a microphone.

"Bollocks." She mumbled to herself as she watched him approach.

Upon their arrival Pete had discussed their plan for the proposal and decided that it would be quick and simple, he would propose and Helena would say yes. That was_ Pete's_ plan, Helena had a slightly different idea in mind.

She watched as Pete got down on one knee before her and smiled as he held her hand. The sight made Helena want to cringe but she knew she had a role to play so she ignored her instincts and played along by returning his smile as he started to speak.

"Helena Wells, will you marry me?" Pete asked loudly as his palms began to sweat as he continued to hold her hand. Even though he had been in this position before, his heart was still racing uncontrollably as he waited with baited breath for Helena to respond.

"I'm sorry Peter, I can't. I'm in love with someone else." She said loud enough for it to be heard over the microphone.

Pete's face dropped, he had not been prepared for that response. He watched as Helena quickly shuffled past him towards the exit. He was shocked and embarrassed beyond belief as he looked around to the vast number of people filming him before handing the microphone to the guy next to him and chasing after her.

"H.G?" He called annoyed as he caught up to her a couple of minutes later. "What the frack was that?!"

She faced him with her ever present smirk plastered on her lips, the sight only adding to his anger. "You just humiliated me infront of so many people. I'll be on youtube in an hour. Thanks alot!"

"You're very welcome." She said with a great amount of humour in her voice as she continued to walk quickly to the entrance.

"This is not funny H.G!"

"I disagree, but you could atleast _thank_ me." She said with mirth as she strode ahead of him with eyes full of mischief.

"Thank you!" He shouted. "I should freaking Tesla you!"

"I'd love to see you try but you should consider yourself indebted to me." She said as she walked through the exit and headed to their vehicle.

"Are you freaking insane!?" He yelled, outraged at her train of thought. "Was this your way of getting back at me for the piercing?"

"You really are a man child, aren't you?" She said as she stopped to face him. She had become used to his outbursts over the years and knew that the best way to deal with them was head on, especially if Pete was failing to see the point. "Stop!" She raised her hands to stop him from protesting. "Do you know how many women find a heartbroken man attractive? I have guaranteed you a large number of dates in the future." She watched as the realisation hit him. "You are welcome by the way." She stated before walking away yet again.

Pete was speechless as he thought it over. She was right; he knew that women loved the handsome brooding man and he knew that if he played it right he could make the situation work for himself. A huge part of him knew that Helena had done it because she was greatly annoyed at him but he couldn't argue with her reasoning. "I'm sorry for my outburst." He said as he caught up to her. "Thank you H.G."

"You're welcome Pete."

* * *

**Next chapter Pete introduces HG to a sex shop for the first time, that inquisitive mind of hers is surely going to make him regret that decision. **


End file.
